


First Rain

by FlashDriver



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 16:08:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19794355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlashDriver/pseuds/FlashDriver
Summary: Silver has started his stay in the Sol Dimension and all is well, but late one night Blaze has a realisation that births an opportunity. Being from a destroyed world, overrun by flames, Silver has yet to experience the beauty of this world.





	First Rain

Blaze awoke early to the sound of drumming radiating throughout her room, the pitter-patter of rain as it bounced off the slates and blew against the windowpane. Initially, she remained in bed, enjoying the peaceful sound and headed toward the remaining hours of sleep she was due when a realisation struck her. She pulled back the covers, quickly garbed herself, and set out from her room. She cursed every passing second as she wound her way through the palace and out of its grounds. Her heels clacked on slippery cobbles, a great heat ran through her body; icy raindrops fizzling to steam as they made contact, leaving her dry. The sky was a dark grey; the sun couldn't be far from the horizon, yet she pushed on without a second for thought. Pushing through the empty heart of the small island town the rain grew torrential, island systems were typically hit harder by weather patterns, she was forced to cloak her entire body in orange flames to stave off the cold and wet. As she reached the beach she could just make out her destination, Marine's house, near the dock… but more importantly, she could see her target. Immediately she was wracked with worry.

A grey hedgehog was stood in the rain, staring to the sky. His quills were melting into one misshapen grey mass and his long fur drooped, were it not for the glowing teal symbols on his palms he'd be unrecognisable. "Silver!" She shot toward him, he looked to her; forehead quills flopping down and blocking his vision. As she got close it became clear he was smiling, but there was redness to his face and eyes. Without hesitation, she took his hand and began to spread her warmth across his body, flames began to lick away at the cold and wet.

He was shivering but through the cold, there was a light of wonder in his eyes, his voice came out as a stutter; "Th-This is rain, right? I-I still hadn't seen it, i-it was drumming on the roof and woke me up. M-Marine stayed asleep somehow."

Recognising the state of him she went from holding his hand to wrapping him in a warm embrace, she led his hands to her shoulders and bound her arms around his back; pushing into the cold and wetness, slowly eating it away. She gently spoke "I know it's new to you Silver but you can't just stand out here, you'll get hypothermia. Use your psychokinesis, make a barrier, do something at least. I'll try to warm you up"

She felt him push into her warmth; a blue light cloaked them as it shone overhead, the rain stopped falling on them. The downpour made crackling taps as it skipped off of his psychic wall, he was gradually returning to his normal state; his quills slowly rising and fur fluffing back upright starting from the centre of his chest. She looked to him and found his eyes were back to the sky, watching as the droplets bounced and rolled around his shield. There was a smile on his face, wide-mouthed and stretching his face to its utmost limits, but the redness to his eyes remained; tears were turning to steam as they rolled down his cheeks. "I-It's nice. It's a little loud, but it's so nice. This is meant to happen? This is normal? I'd heard about rain but I didn't realise it would… I thought I knew how it was." He lowered his head and pulled a hand away from her shoulder, dragging the dry glove across his face. "I'm sorry, I don't know why I'm crying. It's not like I'm upset or anything. I-I just-

"You're so naïve. It's nothing to be embarrassed about." Blaze gently stroked his back, shifting the heat across his body. "You've been through a lot, you're at peace now, it's fine. Just let it out." His arm lowered, now both wrapped around her shoulders, it was all fine until she felt his head press against hers; then a different heat started to well up in her chest.

"Thank you Blaze. I'd be lost without you, you know? I wouldn't be seeing stuff like this if you hadn't brought me here, i-it's all really pretty." He was dry but she wasn't ready to let go yet, and he certainly wasn't releasing. She lowered the warmth to a steady thrum, her hands resting on the puffed fur to the back of his neck. "I-I'm so glad to be with you!"

He was still crying but at least he wasn't embarrassed by it anymore, Blaze felt a low thrumming begin to emanate from her throat; sounding over the rainfall as she ran her fingers through his scruff. "I'm glad to have you too Silver, it's very different isn't it? There weren't any calming sounds like this in that city, silence was the best we could hope for but something would break it eventually. This will just end, nothing bad will come with it."

The rain had slowed and now beneath it's rumbling Blaze was close enough to hear his heartbeat, a low purr was still emanating from her. She felt his breathing slow to normal, he loosed a yawn; lifting his head from atop hers. "You're really warm Blaze. There was a peaceful noise in that city though, just one."

"Hm?" She looked up to him, his eyes were still red but the crying had completely stopped. There was a still a wide grin on his face, albeit much less crinkled and his quills had returned to their regularly spiked formation.

"That sound you're making," She felt that strange heat in her chest stretch up to her face. The purring continued, despite her growing embarrassment. "You don't make it too often but whenever you do it's really nice! I could never figure out why you do it."

Blaze felt her redness grow even further, her ears folded in on themselves; she stopped toying with his fur but kept her arms wrapped around him. "I don't do it around others so… I suppose I am glad you found it comforting." The rain completely petered out now, tapping its last against Silver's shield. "It's not something I really chose to do, it just kind of happens." The teal tint faded from their bodies as Silver's barrier vanished, for a moment they were in the dark but then a new light set upon them. With the clouds parting the pink-red sky was exposed, the clouds tearing further and further apart to reveal a gap of sunlight. It wasn't perfect, there was still a strong wind blowing, but it was a sight to behold, the colour melding and reflecting off of the ocean.

"Oh that's really pretty too, it's been a good morning." Silver rather bluntly put.

She turned back to him, looking to that wide-eyed smile once again. She found herself pulling closer again, just a little, and felt a smile grow on her own face. "Yes. Good morning Silver."


End file.
